


洗腦

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: 2019/1/25城之內生日賀文（雖然一點生日的感覺都沒有（RY祝城之內生日快樂！





	洗腦

「看來我早就應該用它了。」

 

名叫塞特的男人慵懶地坐在寬大的酒紅色沙發椅上，享受著跨坐在自己腿上的金髮少年的主動侍奉，少年不停在男人頸間上落下細吻，纖長的手指遊走在男人每一吋肌膚，希望能撩撥起男人的欲望，但有著凌厲藍眸的男人彷彿無視少年的殷勤般，只是一臉玩味地望著手中閃著暗金色的物體。

 

千年錫杖，這一個千年前就屬於他的千年神器，沒想到在現世的功能是洗腦。

 

「塞特...」

 

像是發現了塞特的不為所動，金髮少年開始低喚著男人的名字，雙手大膽地胡亂扯開塞特的衣領並來回撫摸著那古銅色的結實胸膛，雙唇不停地主動親吻啃咬著眼前性感的頸項及鎖骨，希望能藉此吸引對方的注意。只見塞特不悅的一個蹙眉，大掌隨即抓住不停撫摸自己的纖細手腕，另一隻手握著千年錫杖的有力臂膀則強勢的環抱住金髮少年並將之拉近。

 

「討好男人的技巧真差啊，城之內，難怪海馬瀨人看不上你。」

 

被喚做城之內的少年聽到『海馬瀨人』這個名字後身體明顯停頓了一會，但隨即被手腕傳來的疼痛感給拉回注意力，抬起頭，察覺到塞特微慍的神情，看向自己的細長藍眸不帶一絲溫度，如同記憶中那雙從不正眼看自己的冷冽目光。還在思索著自己哪裡做錯的城之內忽然感到一陣暈眩，與冷硬的地面撞擊讓背部瞬間傳來劇烈疼痛，反應過來時才發現自己剛被塞特從腿上大力的推倒在地板上。

 

「....」城之內吃痛的撐起被撞得發疼的身子，不明就理塞特為何發怒，無神的灰珀色眼眸只能直直地望向塞特。

 

坐在沙發椅上的塞特雙手交疊在胸前，微抬起修長的腳，將擦得黑亮的皮鞋尖端抵在城之內的下顎強迫他抬頭，面容姣好的臉龐略顯蒼白，無血色的薄唇像是感受到賽特傳來的壓迫感而緊抿著，望向自己的珀色眼眸因洗腦的緣故呈現暗啡色，但卻仍掩蓋不了他驚懼的神情。

 

一切的一切都太非現實了，塞特如是想。

 

那天，一個奇裝異服且與自己長得相像的男人突然出現在皇宮中，說是穿越次元只為了要跟王決鬥，雖然不曾對談過，但塞特當下就感覺到那是三千年後的自己，在與他眼神交會的那瞬間，一陣由黑色粒子圍繞的詭異紅光突然莫名其妙地將自己包圍，接著就被帶到這個不屬於他的時空。

 

等到意識恢復後望見周遭陌生的環境擺設及眼前跟他有著明顯不同膚色的人們，塞特才恍然理解自己遭遇到了什麼事。

 

或許是次元間的等價物質轉換、也或許是同次元裡相同靈魂產生排斥作用，簡而言之就是海馬瀨人強行跨越次元到達王所在之地方，而自己被當做交換品給互換到海馬瀨人原本存在的次元。

 

如此荒謬無稽的事情居然發生在自己身上？而且還是拜三千年後的自己所賜，塞特不禁冷嗤。

 

即使從三千年前穿越而來，塞特的記憶並未像法老王一樣出現喪失之情形，在穿越次元到現世這段期間，他對於某些現世的人仍存在著三千年前的記憶。比如說那位跟西蒙十分相像的武藤雙六，比如說那位跟盜賊王有著相同氣息的貘良了，又比如說那位跟他記憶中總是出現在王身邊的無名貧民有著極度相似外觀的城之內克也。

 

塞特仔細端詳正跪在他面前的城之內克也，用鞋尖輕輕順著臉的輪廓撫劃著，微小的癢度讓城之內像是隻小貓般困窘的將臉扭過一邊。

 

「看著我。」清冷的聲音甫落，只見城之內單薄的身子愣了一下，隨即聽話的將臉擺正，恢復到之前微仰直望的姿態，讓自己的視線重新聚焦在塞特身上。

 

塞特記憶中的貧民沒有特殊能力，也沒有名字，神官身份的他與無名貧民之間也不曾有過任何單獨接觸，他的職責是輔佐王，卑微貧民的存在對於他來說根本沒有任何意義，所以當他得知跟王十分親近的貧民被皇室處死的消息時他不但不在意，內心反而有股那些擾亂王心智及感情的傢伙總算消失的慶幸。

 

直到他在這個世界甦醒的第一眼看到城之內的當下，一切都變了。

 

他永遠記得城之內看見自己醒來時那眩然欲泣的欣喜臉龐，不管是深情望向自己的濕潤圓眸、還是襯著柔逸金髮的溫暖笑臉，都讓塞特的心第一次出現難以言喻的悸動，他忍不住想伸出手撫摸眼前的城之內，但對方卻在下一秒發現自己不是海馬瀨人而瞬間露出一臉難看的詫異表情後隨即推開了他。

 

一想到當時被猛的推開的瞬間，塞特有些不悅的撇了撇嘴。

 

他站起身走到城之內面前，居高臨下的望著身下微仰著的俊俏臉龐，細緻的柳眉從剛才開始就緊蹙著，暗啡色的圓眸在千年錫杖的控制之下顯得無神但性感，緊抿的唇因緊張不安而呈現一直線，城之內毫無情緒起伏的面無表情讓塞特瞬間有了想看這張俊俏的臉龐痛苦扭曲的衝動。

 

塞特大掌一個用力將那顆金色腦袋壓向自己股間，故意緩慢又色情的將身下微聳起的部位往城之內的臉頰上模蹭，即使隔著褲子也感受得到男人下體傳來的火熱，城之內白皙的雙頰瞬間刷上一陣緋紅，塞特見狀後更惡意的將下體往城之內的嘴邊擠壓。

 

「試著用你的嘴討好我，舔到我射為止。」

 

幾乎是一個口令一個動作，只見城之內聽話的手口並用將男人的褲頭解開，掏出底褲下早已半挺立的男根，望著眼前粗壯勃起的深色肉柱，慘白著一張臉的城之內雖有瞬間的遲疑，但隨即聽話的握著柱身，如同幼貓伸舌嘬奶般順從的舔了起來。

 

先是低頭輕舔了頂端一下，接著怯弱的雙唇沿著柱身仔細的從頂端吻到根部，手指輕柔的按撫著沉綴的囊袋，滑溜的舌頭從冠狀的前端一路舔到底，不放過任何一寸般舔舐著粗長的莖體，不斷張嘴舔吻肉柱而呼出的熱氣讓城之內眼前一片溫蘊。

 

感受到嘴中的火熱隨著他的動作越趨漲大時，城之內開始唇舌併用讓整支直挺的莖柱沾滿自己的唾液，只是不管再怎麼舔，男人堅挺的男根仍舊沒有想洩出的跡象。

 

城之內有些洩氣的退了退，喘著氣看著眼前不斷冒出晶瑩汁液的鈴口，不禁吞了口口水，用手背擦掉嘴角的銀絲後，隨即再次低頭張嘴含住昂揚的前端，察覺到上方男人加重的呼吸聲，城之內靈活的舌尖更是賣力的搔舔著頂部的細縫，將溢出縫口的津液全數納入口中，品嘗著專屬塞特的男性味道。

 

「哼...好吃嗎？」

 

塞特將城之內的頭壓向自己，充滿譏諷的冷冽藍眸不帶任何感情的俯看在他身下討好自己的城之內，享受著他滑嫩舌頭的服侍，修長的手指一下子捲弄著柔順的金髮，一下子輕撫著城之內赧紅的耳根。

 

想起前幾天那個還深深愛戀著海馬瀨人的金髮少年現在正乖順的蹲在自己身下、像個男妓般奉承的討好自己，塞特心中突然有種說不出的舒爽。

 

他對城之內突如其來的情感轉變可以說是從醒來的那一眼開始的。

 

從他甦醒的那天開始，塞特就一直忘不了睜開眼後那個讓他心念不已的溫暖笑容，在他的意識被紅黑色的次元粒子吞沒時，城之內就像是拯救他脫離時空漩渦的一道曙光般，在第一時間迎接著清醒的他，這使得塞特開始對城之內產生了一種特殊的情感。

 

只是城之內對於自身的甦醒似乎明顯流露出失望，塞特知道他期待歸來的人是長得跟自己極為相似的海馬瀨人，從城之內失落的絕望眼神不難看出其中不同於一般替朋友擔憂的情緒，少年那溢於言表的愛戀讓塞特很不是滋味，他甚至感覺城之內看著他的每一眼似乎都在無聲的訴說著「為什麼是你回來」的哀嘆。

 

即使他對城之內有著好感，也不代表他能如此詆損自己心中身為神官的那份驕傲！

 

塞特對城之內的喜愛因嫉妒而變調扭曲，當他心中對城之內產生怨懟、恨不得將海馬瀨人從他記憶中永遠抹殺掉時，跟隨著他一起穿越到現世的千年錫杖似乎感受到自己心中的那股憤嫉而開始發著光，在他回過神後，城之內已經癱倒在他懷中，而醒來後的城之內也如自己所願，腦中再無海馬瀨人的記憶。

 

沒想到在三千年前專門封印魔物到石板上的千年神器，在現世的功能居然是自由操縱他人的心嗎？因為錫杖的洗腦能力，也讓塞特得知了城之內本身全部的記憶，包括他從小到大的成長過程、與武藤遊戲一行人的友情、以及在怪獸卡比賽的所有經歷等等...

 

當然，也看到了城之內對海馬瀨人所謂的「愛戀」。

 

他本以為城之內如此在乎海馬是因為兩人之間有著非比尋常的關係，畢竟少年那眼裡幾乎藏不住的赤裸情感讓塞特一直有種「兩人是一對伴侶」的錯覺，但洗腦過後才發現其實不然，由城之內的記憶中讀取到的僅有少年單方面的想法，而海馬瀨人對城之內似乎連朋友都稱不上，更別提自己原本認為的戀人關係。

 

記憶中的貧民眼裡只尊崇王，為他而活最後也為他而死。

 

現世的城之內也是如此，以尋求海馬瀨人的認可為生存目標，只是那股「尋求認同」裡參雜了一些無法言語又不敢表現出來的愛情成份。

 

在城之內意識到那份感情時，他困惑又徬徨，雖然曾幾次試著蓄意示好及接近攀談，但幾乎沒有一次不被海馬瀨人狠狠拒絕，時間久了他也不抱任何希望，但他又不甘放棄，只好將那份對海馬瀨人的想望放在內心最深層的一處角落，獨自品嘗著心底這份無法訴出的情感所帶來的酸辛與苦澀。

 

不管是那一時空的金髮少年都是為了他人而活，那近乎死心眼的執著彷彿就像抹滅不了的烙印般，只要被他認定的人就能得到他一生的尊崇及注視、甚至得到他的生命。就像王得到了貧民鞠躬盡瘁的忠誠，海馬瀨人得到了城之內義無反顧的愛戀般。

 

如果他心中渴望的那抹朝陽也能永遠以他為中心那該有多好？

 

於是塞特利用千年錫杖強行在城之內腦內灌輸一個指令：

 

『以我為尊。』

 

這是他對城之內下的指令，瞥見那個跪在地上、為了達成自己「用嘴舔到射」的命令而賣力吞吐著自己欲望的金髮少年，看來洗腦的效果很好。

 

即使城之內努力的擺弄著唇舌，手口並用的想趕緊達成塞特給的「任務」，但本就生澀的口交技巧加上急躁又更顯笨拙的唇舌工夫根本不足以讓對方興奮，塞特游刃有餘的看著城之內不停對著口中的物事又舔又吸，一副著急又懊惱的樣子，他拍了拍城之內的頭示意他稍做停止，城之內聽話的停下動作，面無表情的喘著氣仰看賽特。

 

「嘴巴張開。」塞特邊下指令邊用手扣住城之內的下顎，男人稍重的力道讓城之內有些吃痛的縮了一下肩，但仍乖乖的張開小嘴，說遲時那時快，塞特猛的一挺身，將身下被舔得勃狀男根一口氣貫進城之內嘴裡。

 

「唔...唔嗯！」口腔被突如其來的雄性氣息佔據，努長的肉棒頂端一下子突到喉嚨的最深處讓城之內忍不住想乾嘔，他本能的擺動著身驅掙扎的想脫離嘴中的異物，塞特卻先一步揪著城之內後腦勺的一搓金髮，在城之內痛得仰首時，用力的將那顆躁動的金色頭顱往自己的下身壓。

 

「不准躲，繼續舔。」塞特無法反抗的強勢命令讓城之內忍著想嘔吐的衝動，吃力的緩緩滑動莖柱下早已舔得麻木的舌頭，讓舌尖劃過粗大的柱身上怒突的每一寸雄性脈動。

 

「對，就是這樣...」塞特摸了摸那頭柔軟的金絲，享受著城之內主動又乖順的口淫服務。

 

來自下身的極致舒爽讓塞特忍不住深深呼出一口氣，他看著城之內緊皺的眉頭及眼眶中不斷打轉的生理性淚水，有些心疼，但膨脹的欲望被那又熱又軟的小嘴給緊緊包覆著的銷魂快感實在是讓他欲罷不能，頂端逼進喉頭深處的緊致及少年滑嫩的舌頭四處挑逗，讓塞特興奮的兩手緊固定住城之內的頭，開始在那小嘴裡仿性交般大力抽插起來。

 

「唔、嗚嗯、唔哼...」口腔被火熱的粗大性器毫不留情的蹂躪，口鼻間盡是無法忽略的濃烈腥膻氣息，臉頰也因為與男人粗硬恥毛的摩擦而泛紅，頭部被緊緊箝制住讓城之內動彈不得，只能被動的承受來自男人野獸般橫衝直撞的暴行。

 

本就無神的暗金色瞳眸隨著一下下的撞擊開始顯得渙散起來，直到發覺壓住自己頭部的力道突然加重、男人身驅微微弓起時，嘴裡已經被噴進一大股濃烈的精液。

 

「唔咳、咳咳咳...」塞特無預警的強烈射精嗆得城之內忍不住乾咳，口腔裡被注滿了濃厚腥膻味的白液，在城之內咳嗽時甚至延著嘴角流下，正當城之內想把嘴裡的濃稠吐出來時，塞特迅速的一個大掌用力捂住他的嘴。

 

「吞下去。」生冷的音調透露出男人不容忽視的強硬態度，城之內盈滿淚水的濕潤圓眸夾帶著些許的抗拒，但仍因塞特所下的「命令」及被大力的捂住口鼻而呼吸不到空氣的窘況所迫而只好難受的點了點頭，一口氣將口中的腥膻液體全數吞咽入喉。

 

或許是內心層面的某處理智仍清楚自己做了什麼，城之內在吞下口中濃稠後臉色突然瞬地唰紅，有些不可置信的摀住自己的嘴發出乾嘔聲，眼神也不若方才的渙散，反而惡狠狠的瞪視著眼前的男人。

 

原本洗腦就是以覆蓋的方式強行將對方所有的記憶與心智替換成自己的命令，洗腦會失效通常都是對方的精神力遭受過大刺激而突破那層覆蓋，看來剛才的刺激讓城之內的精神力開始對自己的洗腦產生反彈。

 

哼...有趣。

 

想要完全粉碎一個人的意志力，最有效的方法就是搗毀他心中最脆弱的部分並讓他耽溺於自己所給予的一切美好中，塞特笑了笑，俯下身一手抓住城之內的衣襟，在城之內耳邊低語說道：

 

「我是海馬瀨人。」

 

跪坐在地的城之內沒有回應，他睜著有些濕潤的眼看著塞特，緊咬著牙像是在忍耐什麼般，身體微微顫抖著。

 

海馬瀨人...瀨人...是誰？這名字好熟悉...是我認識的人嗎？被洗腦的城之內不斷回想著，沒有任何關於海馬記憶的他彷彿在一團伸手不見五指的黑霧中摸索著，這名字他很陌生，但卻帶給他一股深刻眷戀的感覺。

 

「記得嗎？海馬瀨人，你一直喜歡著的人不是嗎？」塞特邊撫摸城之內的臉頰，邊輕咬著他的耳垂，曖昧又渾厚的磁性聲嗓充滿誘惑，溫熱的吐息噴灑在城之內已經通紅的耳際，塞特加重語氣命令道：「快想起來。」

 

城之內如人偶般的點點頭，「我想起來了，沒錯...我喜歡...海馬瀨人，我喜歡你...」低著頭的城之內不停喃喃自語，但隨即撐大了眼，抓著塞特的衣領著急的說：「但你、你不喜歡我！」

 

「錯了。」塞特的手覆在城之內的手上，續道：「我也喜歡你，城之內。」

 

城之內身體明顯頓了一下，他仰著頭，緊抓著衣領的手使力到發白，雖然聲音微弱但隱約聽得見他說：「...真的嗎？」

 

塞特笑了一下，將地上的城之內拉起來放倒在床上，將他身上的衣服全數退盡，看著城之內一臉惶恐但卻捨不得推開自己的模樣，塞特心裡的惡意越漸龐大，他將手指塞進城之內嘴裡，並命令他舔濕，尚未完全解除洗腦而無法違抗指令的城之內難受地隨著靈活的手指擺動舌頭，唾液也從無法闔上的嘴角滑落。

 

塞特將手指從城之內嘴裡拿出後，他拉開兩條修長的腿，揉了揉城之內股間那窄小的穴口，就將被唾液沾濕的手指插進乾澀的甬道，而城之內眼眶的淚幾乎是與被手指侵入的瞬間同時落下，他扭動著身體，不斷喘著氣的嘴發出一些意義不明的低吟。

 

「真的嗎...海馬...」生澀的後穴被手指毫不留情的蹂躪，既陌生又疼痛的異物感讓城之內難堪的搖著頭，但嘴仍固執般的不停細唸著同樣的問題，只是塞特絲毫不理會，骨節分明的修長手指在緊緻的小穴裡來回抽插，逕自開拓著那狹窄的肉洞。

 

待濕潤的小穴能吞吐三指時，塞特撤出手指，看著那已呈現小小圓洞且不斷開闔著的紅潤穴口，塞特內心不停忍耐的慾望幾乎是瞬間爆發，他扶著早已再度硬挺起來的粗長陰莖，抵住肉穴口後隨即猛力插入。

 

「啊－！哈啊...海、海馬？啊...啊海馬...？」

 

城之內睜圓了眼，斗大的淚水順著眼角滑落至枕頭上，他的雙手下意識的推著塞特的胸膛，但塞特不為所動，下身被柔嫩滑膩的內壁包裹著的感覺實在太過舒爽，讓他簡直欲罷不能的擺起腰，動作也一次比一次還重的狠操身下那張彷彿會主動吸吮他的淫蕩小嘴，撞擊的力道猛得讓城之內吟叫連連，嘴裡也不時喊著海馬的名字，希望能聽見上方男人的回應，

 

「嗯啊海...海馬...回答我...啊！」

 

城之內鍥而不捨的喚著海馬，雖然是自己的主意，想讓被洗腦的城之內產生混亂，但頻頻從對方嘴裡聽見三千年後的自己的名字還是讓激情中的塞特格外不是滋味，他俯下身用力吻住城之內濕潤的雙唇，趁著他還沒來得及反應前，就先將舌頭伸進城之內嘴裡，霸道的用唇舌掠奪他口腔的每一處。

 

「唔嗯...嗯唔...」被強勢吻住的城之內說不出任何一句話，只能悶哼出一些極其煽情的呻吟，塞特如野獸般毫不停歇的捅弄讓城之內後方越漸發軟，極具彈性的肉壁更是隨著陰莖的抽插而主動收縮，被甬道夾到頭皮發麻的塞特較勁似的快速聳動著腰。

 

城之內感覺塞特似乎專頂著他的敏感點，使得他前方的欲望被刺激得高挺，頂端的肉頭汨出股股晶瑩，後方那層疊般的噬骨快感更是讓城之內尖叫著弓起身想躲開，但塞特卻壞心眼的將他的臀部抬得更高，如凶器般的粗長肉棒像是要搗壞他一樣，發狠操幹著那高熱又銷魂的小穴。

 

在一次重重插入下，城之內尖喘著從後方達到高潮，小穴突然其來的緊縮也讓塞特咬著牙，忍著瞬間絞緊的爽快感，享受城之內高潮過後格外緊緻的甬道收縮，他猶如做最後衝刺般快速抽插著，直到城之內開口求饒，塞特才在滑膩的溫熱小穴裡射出積蓄已久的濃精。

 

「哼...很舒服吧，城之內？」塞特微喘著氣，身上的汗珠沁在古銅色的肌膚上看起來格外性感，他伸出手，用大掌扣住城之內的臉強迫他正視他的眼睛，邪魅笑道：「被我操很舒服吧？」

 

「...」城之內沒有回話，方才的性愛雖然略帶強迫，但一想到對象是那個男人，他的臉頰上就不禁浮出盡興的潮紅，臉上陶醉的神情尤其誘人，他張著紅潤的雙唇笑著喃喃道：

 

「海馬...真的嗎...你也喜歡我？」

 

塞特眉眼一挑，嘴角扯出一彎陰冷的弧度，他就這麼笑著，笑著看向身下眼神充滿迷戀的城之內，但一句話都沒回答。

 

「吶...真的嗎？海...」城之內話說到一半就被塞特用吻堵住，他半灰的暗啡色瞳眸看起來空洞無神，但臉上不自然舒展開來的表情透露出明顯的愉悅，雙臂也順從的回摟住塞特。

 

繼續在虛假錯亂的世界裡做美夢吧，城之內。

 

等到你完全迷戀並沉淪在我所編織的假象裡時，我會解除洗腦，並殘忍的告訴你一切真相，在你陷入無邊的絕望時，我會趁機侵入你的心，揮舞著你早已習慣且離不開的快樂糖鞭，將你心中的海馬瀨人徹底驅逐。

 

在次元再度交換的這段時間，我要讓你的雙眼只能映照出我的身影，我要讓你身體的每一寸都記得我帶給你的快感，我要讓你即使看著海馬瀨人也會想起我，我要在你的靈魂上面刻劃下專屬於我的記憶痕跡。

 

「海馬...」城之內緊抱著塞特，被慾望及想念支配的身體開始主動的蹭起男人那副精壯的軀體，接著翻身跨坐在塞特身上，像是小貓般俯身舔著結實胸膛上的汗珠，挑逗意味十足地用鼻子輕輕呻吟。

 

塞特滿意城之內的順從，他拿起一旁的千年錫杖，強勢的在城之內耳邊命令道：「叫我塞特。」

 

塞特話甫落下，千年錫杖就發出一道暗光，城之內像是感應般同時停頓，眼裡的深珀色又更暗淡了一層，他撐起身，從上方俯看著塞特，笑彎了的眼裡盡是掩藏不住的眷戀與愛慕：

 

「好的，セト。」

 

**（註：日文塞特跟瀨人同音，都叫セト）**

______

 

後記：

 

那個附註大概是最重要的一句話吧（咦  
故意用日文表示就是讓讀者猜，城之內到底是在喊海馬的名字還是塞特的w

**如果是以洗腦來解讀的，他是在叫塞特  
如果是以城之內自欺欺人、將塞特當做海馬的替代品來解讀，他就是在喊瀨人**

後者有點像是逆洗腦的感覺...  
（你以為我被洗腦，其實是你沉淪在對我的喜愛裡而一直分不清我眼中的男人到底是哪個）  
到底是哪個被洗腦就讓大家各自解讀啦～～～

然後如果覺得我寫的塞特太ooc的話請見諒oyz  
人家明明是溫柔的大葛格但卻被我寫成這樣QQ（  
下次如果有寫文的話，我再幫塞特扭轉一下人設好惹...（已來不及

 

最後，祝城之內生日快樂唷！！


End file.
